


I Could Never Leave

by PJTL156



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJTL156/pseuds/PJTL156
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem. Stella's Point of View. Kind of angsty. Mac and Stella share something special. *wink wink* Don't worry, it's a poem so it doesn't go into very much detail. Barely rated T. General poem. Some rhyming. Smacked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Never Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with CSI: NY.

You wrap your arms around me

This means more than you'll ever know

Just to feel your warmth

My smile starts to grow.

You whisper sweet confessions

My heart sent in a whirl

Our lips press together

This embrace so beautiful.

My vision starts to blur

Chills shoot down my spine

Your breath against my skin.

Now I know that you're all mine.

Our hands search each other

You pull me in tight

Our bodies become one

Ending a perfect night.

It seems to last forever

I've waited for this for a lifetime

Finally realize what you mean to me

Holding me so lovingly.

How do you expect me to ever leave

After you act so tenderly?

Oh, how I wish this could last forever

Maybe it just might

Now that I know you love me

I know we'll be alright.

Where this will lead, I'm not sure

But I am certain of one thing

With you now by my side,

I know I could never leave.


End file.
